battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Point Store/@comment-17969412-20170213072323
A fairly big proposal, incoming: New navies will forever be behind the power curve, but as all of the great powers continue to build ships, the chance for newer navies to have any semblance of power is fading pretty damn fast. Therefore, I would propose this: New navies have two options: Take an initial payment of 1000 points or don't take anything. You might be thinking "EVERYONE IS GOING TO TAKE THE 1000 POINTS!". I will now explain why that isn't always the best option. ---- But first... This begs the question: "What is a new navy?" People will say that larger navies can merely just "rebrand themselves" to circumvent the rules. Objection. A navy that wants the 1000 free points must have these pre-requisites: *...can not have pre-existing ships carried over from a previous navy, or at the very least, have them destroyed and have none ever built. *starts or has a relatively low power state (so you cannot be a superpower, rename your page, and say that you want the 1000 free points). *If they are an old navy, they have to start off with literally nothing. By definition, you can also include "dead navies" and "resurgent navies" with hardly any ships in them. ---- If you take the 1000 new points, you... *Cannot make an alliance with a nation that you previously owned *Cannot join a war on the same side with a nation that you previously owned (you will either join the war an opposing side or will be kicked out entirely) *Cannot give ships to any other nation. *Cannot merge or annex a nation that you or your previous navy's allies own. *MUST plan on spending all 1000 points by the end of the month. If not, all of your remaining points are forfeited. This means that you either must contribute to your fleet in an "acceptable level" over the course of a month or build pre-existing ships in order to use these 1000 points. *Your navy must plan on being semi-active. If you have no sign of activity within a week then it's safe to take these 1000 points away at any time. (Keep in mind that if you are doing your math right, then you end the month at 2600 total points. This is not a mistake. That is a testiment to how off-curve even the average large power is in the wiki.) The inverse of the first four laws will come into effect too. *The opposing navy cannot make an alliance with the one you took the initial 1000 point start with. *They cannot gift you "starting ships" *They cannot drag you into a war. *They cannot annex your nation into theirs. You can still buy equipment, but you cannot give a discount, nor can you give them for free. Besides, in RP, the equipment that everyone has is essentially infinite in scale. There will never be a time when you will say, in RP, that you ran out of planes/tanks/guns/artillery pieces/rations. This isn't me being cynical. This is a precedent established long back in BSCN but has now bled into BSCF as well. ---- Of course, if you don't take 1000 points, then you don't have to deal with ANY of the above. Move along. ---- ---- ---- A fairly small suggestion I would like to do: *You cannot give points to other navies. It seems ridiculous as a thought - but some people can do that to give other navies boosts.